Overall Summary/Abstract The overall goal of this proposal is to provide an integrated, efficient synchrotron structural biology Resource to the research community. This Resource, called ALS-ENABLE, will be located at the Advanced Light Source (ALS) in Berkeley, California. It will provide a transparent interface to the mature structural biology technologies at the ALS, and be designed to optimize the chances of successful structure determination for both routine and challenging problems. Multiple access mechanisms, including on site, remote, mail-in and collaborative, will be provided, and the users will be guided through the most appropriate routes for answering their biological question. The Resource will leverage the substantial investment in construction and operations by other funding agencies, industry and academia. The Resource has 3 Technology Operations Cores (TOCs) that address specific needs in the research community: 1) rapid response crystallography, 2) high quality and high throughput small angle X-ray scattering, and 3) specialized crystallography. A multifaceted training and outreach program will incorporate face-to-face training, remote and online materials, and training groups. The Resource will have a robust web presence, be represented in peer-reviewed publications, and participate in professional meetings and workshops to promote ALS-ENABLE capabilities, recruit new users, and report Resource technologies to the greater structural biology community. The Resource will be managed by an administrative core, which will ensure that local, remote, and collaborative access is maintained for peer- reviewed beamtime proposals. Based on evaluation of metrics and user feedback, we will consistently improve the user interactions through the ALS-ENABLE web portal and the experimental resources.